Es culpa de los nachos!
by Florence80
Summary: Unos nachos, cuatro hermanos y un papa que es Batman. Contiene CP
1. Donde estan mis nachos?

Es culpa de los nachos

Era un día hermoso, soleado los pajaritos cantaban un arcoíris se asomaba por la ventana Ahh en fin un dia glorioso y relajante hasta que…

-TU MALDITO DICK TE COMISTE MIS NACHOS!.Un Jason muy enojado iba caminando a pasos rápidos a la sala donde se encontraba Dick

-Y tu de que nachos estas hablando?-Un Dick estaba jugando _The last of us _ sin siquiera voltear a ver a Jason sabia que si lo hacia se generaria un gran problema, y no quería estar castigado

-TU BASTARDO SABES DE QUE NACHOS! MIS NACHOS! NO TE HAGAS EL HIJO DE PUTA Y DIME- Jason no podía creer que Dick se haya comido sus nachos ¿Es que acaso ya no hay respeto a lo ajeno?

-Oye calmate , yo no te he tocado nada Esto que ves aquí!- dijo señalando un monton de sodas vacias y churros- Lo compre yo! no he ido ni a la cocina asi que no molestes- Dick empezaba a molestarse

-ERES UN MALDITO! ME LOS ROBASTES! DAMELOS!

Y en un instante Jason estaba encima de Dick queriéndole quitar sus "Nachos" a lo que Dick por reflejo con sus pies lo mando a volar haciéndole chocar con el techo

-AY HIJO DE PERRA, VEN ACA PUES SI TE ATREVES!

-VEN TU SI EL HIJO DE PERRA ERES TU!-Dijo Dick ya cabreado

-YA QUIEREN CALLARSE!

Por reflejo Dick y Jason voltearon a ver y se pusieron firmes. Pero después se aliviaron a ver que era solamente Tim

-TU RATA DE BIBLIOTECA ME ASUSTASTES!

-Y TIENES QUE GRITAR?-Pregunto Dick

-Y TU PORQUE LO HACES?-Pregunto Jason

-Que te importa el mayor hace lo que quiera

-Hahaha espera a que me lo crea- dijo Jason sentándose en en sofá-Aparte tu rata- dijo señalando a Tim- Con que derecho vienes a callarme?

-Estoy leyendo callense!

-Y si no quiero que me haces?- dijo Jason riéndose

-Te acuso con papa

_Eso fue un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre Jason_

-Ah si TE CREES MUY MACHO NO ES ASI?

- SE QUIEREN CALLAR INUTULES- Un Damian sereno llegaba cargando una pelota de Futbol a la sala

-Miren quien llego El enano gruñon vuélvete a Blanca Nieves que aquí nadie te quiere- decía Jason asiendo señas a Damian- Shu SHU SE LIBRE Y VETE

-Jason ya deja de molestar y has algo productivo-dijo Dick _PORQUE LOS MENORES SON TAN ESTRESANTES_

-Ya vas de empollo! NO CREAS QUE NO ME HE OLVIDADO QUE TE COMISTE MIS NACHOS!

-Nachos?-preguntaron al unisono Tim y Damian

-SI MIS NACHOS, ALGUNOS DE USTEDES ME LOS AGARRO, ANIMALES!

-El único animal que veo eres tu- dijo Damian sintiéndose superior

-AH SI!-Jason se acercaba peligrosamente a Damian , cuando Dick y Tim se interpusieron- Quitense ladrones!

-HA QUE IRONICO-Dijo Tim y Damian, después se voltearon a ver con una mirada de odio

-No me copies- dijo Tim

-Ha! No sueñes-decia Damian altivamente

-Solo porque de pequeño te los quitaron verdad?

-HEY YA TIM DISCULPATE AHORA MISMO- Dijo Dick

-QUE? NOO

-SI PORQUE? SI DAMIAN VALE MADRE

-JASON!

-ME LLAMO

-SOLO LO DICEN PORQUE SON INFERIORES

-ARRRGR TODOS DISCULPENSE!

-HA DISCULPATE CON MI TRASERO!-Dijo Jason riéndose

-JASON!

-DICK!

-SE MAS RESPONSABLE HAY MENORES!

-DISCULPA!?-Dos voces al fondo se escucharon

-Vamos son menores!

-Menor la que tienes abajo!

-DAMIAN!

Tim no pudo dejar de reírse por eso. Mientras se reia se tropezó con Jason

-Quitate Timothy!-dijo Jason empujando bruscamente a Tim donde Damian y Damian regresándoselo a Jason , generando una pelea de golpes y empujones

Y la pregunta es ¿Dónde diablos están Alfred Y Bruce? Ni ellos mismos sabían

-YA BASTA!-Grito Dick-SUFICIENTE MADUREN NIÑOS!

_Y esa fue la gota que revalso el vaso._


	2. La cagada

**Ok les quiero agradecer por leer mi historia y sus reviews me hacen sentir ajdhkagdagfyrk no se muy bien Se los agradezco mucho! Y aquí el segundo capitulo**

**Es culpa de los nachos!**

Horas después un Bruce muy elegante con su traje iba entrando a la casa con su fiel acompañante y servidor Alfred. Venían de una fiesta "realmente una reunión aburrida" y solo quería descansar en casa junto a sus hijos y Alfred.

Ambos antes de entrar notaron algo diferente.

_Silencio_

El silencio jamás era bueno en la Mansion Wayne, solo había silencio si:

-Uno había parado en el hospital

-Mataron a alguien

-Estaban castigados.

-O realmente los hermanos Wayne la cagaron y planean fugarse

Bruce pensó que sería la última ya que no los había castigado. Le hizo un ademan a Alfred que abriera rápido, se sentía deseseperado desde que dejo a sus hijos solos.

Estaba Dick pero Dick, es… Dick y el deja que hagan todo con tal que sus hermanos las pasen bien.

Bruce al entrar no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

La sala era un desastre.

En el sofá había latas de soda regadas en el suelo junto a bolsas de churros y la consola estaba encendida.

Luego la mesa de café esta completamente destruida.

Habían dos ventanas rotas

Todos los retratos estaban en el suelo.

Los jarrones mas valiosos que tenia y apreciaba estaban rotos por el sofá.

Ahí comenzó el infierno.

"PERO QUE MIERDA!" Un Bruce muy enojado subia las escaleras muy rápido en busca de sus hijos

Fue habitación por habitación y no los encontró.

_Planeaban fugarse._

Pero Bruce no lo permitiría primero sobre su cadáver, nadie alejaría a sus hijos de el, ni siquiera sus hijos.

"MUY BIEN!" Grito Bruce en medio de la sala y Alfred desde una esquina viéndolo sorprendido, Bruce se enojaba pero ahora estaba enfadado, no encabronado por la travesura de los señoritos "RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON WAYNE!, JASON PETER TOOD WAYNE!, TIMOTHY DRAKE WAYNE! Y DAMIAN BRUCE WAYNE! LOS QUIERO A LOS CUATRO AHORITA MISMO AQUÍ!" Apuntando un lugar en el suelo

_Nadie llegaba. Ahora si estaban muertos._

…_..-_

_ .mierda_

Es lo único que pensaban los hermanos Wayne al escuchar la limosina parquearse enfrente de la mansión

Estaban muertos habían desordenado y arruinado toda la sala y … una parte de la Bati-cueva

Pero en su defensa ellos no tenían la menor idea de cómo rayos habían llegado ahí

Y es la verdad

En un momento después que Dick dijo "Maduren niños!" la verdadera guerra comenzó

Flash Back

"HAHAHAHAHA LO DICE QUIEN TIENE DIECIOCHO Y VIVE CON PAPI" Empezo a reírse Jason de su hermano mayor. Tim y Damian se le unieron.

"Si fuera por mi ya me hubiera largado!" Se excuso Dick " Tu sabes que Bruce no me deja irme!"

"No me importa Hahahaha" Dijo todavía riéndose acercándose a la cara de Dick y jalándole los cachetes

"No me toques" dijo Dick muy enfadado empujándolo otra vez con fuerza quien cayo sobre Damian

"AY PENDEJO SI PESAS!"

"QUE ME IMPORTA!" Dijo Jason levantándose "LA VAS A VER MARICA!"

"LO DICE QUIEN NO HA TENIDO NOVIA" Dijo Dick riéndose

"DILE ESO A STARFIRE"

"QUE DIJISTES CABRON?"

Era mentira pero todo lo que molestara a Dick era valido

"Dick Nuh, nuh ,nuh" dijo Jason moviendo su dedo en negación "Es malo decir malas palabras enfrente de niños!" Dijo burlándose sobre lo que había dicho ya ratos

"PUDRETE"

"Nuh, nuh,nuh"

"Si Dick hay menores" dijo Tim metiéndose a la platica apuntando a Damian "Lo volveré a repetir solo que esta vez a Drake, menor la que tienes abajo"

"DAMIAN"

"QUE DICK?"

"NO DIGAS ESO!"

"UHHHHH TE CALLARON" Dijieron Jason y Tim a la vez

"Los menores no tiene voz Dami" dijo Jason moviéndole el pelo

"Quitate Jason!" dijo Damian dándole una patada en la cara haciendo que cayera sobre la mesa de la sala, rompiéndola"

Jason se retorció por un minuto en el suelo con toda esa madera regada, mientras Dick y Tim corrian a ayudarle

"HOY SI DEMONIO! HOY ME LAS PAGAS!" Dijo Jason saltando sobre Damian empezando a golpearlo y viceversa.

Dick y Tim corrieron a separarlos, cuando Damian golpea a Tim y este se lo devuelve, haciendo que ahora Tim, Damian y Jason estuvieran peleando entre ellos

"MUY BIEN! YA BAS-" Y Dick fue callado con un golpe en la cara

Y se unió a la pelea.

…...-

Mientras todos rodaban golpeándose todos contra todos, realmente no sabían a quien golpeaban solamente tiraban patadas, mordidas y puñetazos por doquier.

Hasta que escucharon el sonido de la limosina.

Lentamente se separaron, todos tensos y con una cara palida. Cuando notaron que estaban en la Bati-cueva… y que estaba también desordenada

"Oh Diablos" exclamo Jasson. Haciendo que un monton de "SHSSSSSSS" cayeran sobre el

"Estamos muertos" dijo Dick pasándose las manos sobre la cara

"No se ustedes!" dijo Jason apuntándolo a cada uno "pero yo" dijo apuntándose "Me largo de aquí"

Y con eso agarro una mochila que encontró en el suelo, y empezo a empacar un monto de cosas que también estaban tiradas

"Quieres que te maten" dijo Tim

"Mas muerto de lo que estare, no creo" dijo con sarcasmo Jason

"Cierto yo te acompaño" dijo Tim empacando también

"Gallinas" se escucho el murmuro de Damian

"Tu también quieres huir, asi que no te hagas" dijo Jason apuntandolo "Haremos esto Tim y yo iremos a Mexico, y tu Dick y Damian iran a Canada, Bruce tendrá que decidir quienes persegui primero asi que, Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado"

"Hahaha buen plan" dijo riendo Dick cuando un…

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON WAYNE!, JASON PETER TOOD WAYNE!, TIMOTHY DRAKE WAYNE! Y DAMIAN BRUCE WAYNE! LOS QUIERO A LOS CUATRO AHORITA MISMO AQUÍ!"

"Ya valimos madre"


	3. Confesiones y un papa enojado

**Gracias por sus reviews! Y gracias Paolaesh por los nombres, de nuevo, aquí el tercer capitulo**

**Batman no me pertenece si no a DC Comics.**

**Es culpa de los nachos!**

**...-**

-No, tu valistes madre yo me largo de aquí- dijo Jason corriendo hacia una de las motocicletas de Batman , el si planeaba huir, solo habia un problema-Donde diablos están las llaves?

-No te preocupes yo te ayudo- dijo Tim empezando a buscar también las llaves en la Baticueva

-Mierda donde están?-dijo desesperado botando varios papeles del escritorio que ahi estaba-Vamos llavecitas llavecitas aparezcan mi trasero está en juego!-dijo Jason buscando debajo de unas cajas

-Tood, sabía que eras imbécil pero no que llegaras a este punto de cantar las llaves no llegaran a ti, porque cantas feo- Se burlo Damian

-Imbecil

-Jason, Tim dejen de buscar las llaves-Dick hablo- Ya las encontré- dijo sonriente mostrándolas, se sentia orgulloso, y temeroso su papa estaba arriba.

-Genial Dick! al fin sirves para algo- dijo Jason alegre arrebatándole unas llaves con un manotazo corriendo hacia una de las motos

-Hey! se pide por favor-dijo sobandose la mano, donde tenia las otras llaves de la otra motocicleta

-A quien le importa, vamos Tim ponte atrás, apúrate México no queda cerca!-Jason se subió a la moto con Tim atrás.

Lo mismo hicieron Dick y Damian en otra moto.

De la nada Damian se puso a reir.

_A carcajadas…_

-Mierda hoy cae un tsunami Damian se esta riendo-dijo apuntandolo-, DICK MATALO ME DA MIEDO!-Grito Jason, _Damian el gruñón se reía?_

Tim le dio un coscorron por gritar, Bruce podia escucharlos

-Los Tsunamis no caen idiota-dijo Tim,dijo dándole otro coscorrón, a lo cual Jason se lo devolvió haciendo que empezaran a golpearse.

-Damian de que te ries?- pregunto Dick con una sonrisa ignorando a los otros dos, ver al fin a Damian reír era genial

-Si DEMONIO DE QUE TE RIES?-Jason seguía gritando, sin voltearse a ver siguiendo golpeando a Tim

-SHHH CALLATE IMBECIL PAPA NOS VA A ENCONTRAR-Le grito Tim, recordándose de su padre dandole un golpe mas fuerte

-ENTONCES DEJA DE GRITAR-y empezo a golpearlo con la mochila

-NO, HASTA QUE TU LO DEJES-Tim estaba recogiendo el casco, tapandose con su brazos, _tal vez dejaria inconsiente a Jason y yo pudiera manejar_

-DEJALO TU IMBECIL YO EMPEZE PRIMERO ASI QUE CALLATE TU- dijo Jason tapandose al ver a Tim quererlo golpear

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Dick, Jason y Tim voltearon a ver a Damian que se reía mas fuerte y que empezaba a tomarle fotos a Jason y Tim

-Hey enano porque me tomas fotos?-le pregunto Jason- Se que estoy bueno, pero no para eso, ve a buscar a Colin

-Hahahaha No saben Hahaha que tan Hahaha gays se ven asi-dijo apenas Damian que no aguantaba la risa, ignorando a Jason

Dick también se empezo a reir, Damian jamas se reiria por algo bueno

-No es mentira se ven tan GAYS-Dijo Dick riendo

-Que hijos de puta son, están en la misma posición!-exclamo Jason

-Es cierto están en las mismas!

-Pero Damian es un niño no cuenta- dijo Dick poniendose serio

-Hey!

-Hey que? Es cierto, guarda silencio nosotros tenemos ventaja en esta discusión, -dijo Dick volviendo a reír, sacando su celular para tomarles fotos

-Hahaha este chantaje me servirá por años-dijo Dick riéndose viendo las fotos

-Entonces yo te chantajeo con todas tus escapadas para ir a ver a Starfire!-dijo Tim apuntando a Dick.

-Dick!? El hermano estrella, el alumno ejemplar, el consentido de papa, el responsable? Se escapa porque se le para al ver a Starfire! Hahaha-Jason empezo a burlarse de Dick, _su hermano era tan tonto_

-Que te importa, también te puedo chantajear con eso, tu también te escapas a fiestas-Ahora era el turno de Dick de apuntar a Jason

- Pero que Mierda!-Lo habian descubierto- Y como lo sabes?

-Como que no se escucha que cuando te "bañas" estas saliendo de la ventana, soy inteligente hermanito-dijo sonriendo- aparte te vi cuando salia yo tambien

-Maldito espión!

-Damian tambien me lo dijo!-dijo Dick excusandose

-Imbécil no tenias que decirlo- Damian golpeo a Dick

-Ahh ya veras enano de lupa- dijo Jason parándose de la moto

-Ven pues!- dijo Damian parándose

-A que gana Jason-comento Tim

-Cállate Drake, que le puedo decir a papa que escondes revistas de mujeres en medio de un gran libro rojo!

-TIMOTHY!-Le regaño Dick , Tim con esas revistas?-Porque no me los has prestado?

-Cierto rata de biblioteca, aquí somos hermanos las cosas se comparten!-dijo dándole la razón a Dick,- Las mujeres de revistas se comparten Uhum-dijo asientiendo

-El punto es chantajearlo, no darle la razón-dijo Damian,_ genial los otros dos están con Tim_

-Ah si... ahí estabas Damián, es que eres tan pequeño que, casi no te ves-Jason se burlo dándole palmaditas en su cabeza.

Y Damián odiaba que le tocaran la cabeza y eso lo que sus instintos le dijieron... morder a Jason

-ARRGG!-Jason se sujeto la mano- VEN AQUÍ ENANO DEL INFIERNO!-Dijo corriendo detrás de Damian, quien empezo a correr por la baticueva, no era cobarde, no, si no que quería seguir viviendo y Tood era capaz de matarlo

-ANIMAL-siguio Jason hablando mientras perseguía a Damian- Tambien te puedo chantajear con… con- Jason paró en seco ¿Con que diablos chantajeaba a Damian? El ya era un demonio en vida humana!

-Hey chicos, con que se puede chantajear a Damian?

-Mmm…-Dick y Tim se pusieron a pensar, no había nada

-Ni idea-dijo Tim

-Estoy en blanco-coemnto Dick

-Ves no me puedes chantajear con nada! Bahh-dijo sacándole la lengua corriendo hasta Tim y Dick

-Diablos!

-Exacto, diablos!-se escucho una voz grave en la habitación que hizo que cada uno de los hermanos, se congelara y no hiciera ningún movimiento, ni siquiera respirar

- Se puede saber qué DIABLOS PASO ALLA ARRIBA Y AQUÍ EN LA BATICUEVA?!

-Ah… a… Hola papi-se volteo Jason, hay que estaba de espaldas de Bruce-Que tal tu.. tu dia?

Una sola mirada de Bruce hacia que se quisiera mear ahí mismo.

-Quieres saber mi dia, adorado hijo?

-No.. ya no… gracias

-Lastima, te lo contare..-dijo volteando a ver a cada uno de sus hijos, todos tenían el pelo desordenado, sabia que habían peleado, Dick tenía una mordida en la pierna, Tim tenía un arañazo en el cuello, Damian tenia un gran morete en el antebrazo y Jason tenia una pequeña mordida en la mano.- Vine de una aburrida y cansada reunión, con la intención de pasar el dia relajado con mis hermosos y responsables hijos, hasta que entro en MI CASA Y ENCUENTRO TODO ECHO UN DESORDEN Y BAJO LAS ESCALERAS HACIA AQUÍ Y ESCUCHE TODO LO QUE HABLABAN!

Los hermanos Wayne palidecieron.

-SI COMO LO ESCUCHAN, ESCUCHE TODO, SUS ESCAPADAS-Dijo volteando ver a Dick y Jason , quienes voltearon a ver hacia otros lados , como si no fueran ellos-SUS REVISTAS-Dijo volteando a ver a Tim, quien bajo la cabeza-Y SUS… sus-Los chicos voltearon a ver a Bruce con caras burlescas, no había nada que decir de Damian

-EL PUNTO ES QUE TODOS USTEDES VERDADERAMENTE CASTIGADOS!, AHORA MISMO VAYAN A SUS HABITACIONES, SE BAÑAN, SE VISTEN Y ME ESPERAN EN EL ESTUDIO

-Si señor!- se escucho en coro

-Muy bien, ahora!-dijo apuntando a la puerta

Jason al pasar al lado de Bruce, este le propino un fuertísima palmada en el trasero

PLASS

-Ay! Papa!-dijo lastimero Jason, restregándose los ojos, le dolio mucho

-Muy bien quien sigue?-dijo viendo a sus tres hijos restantes que retrocedieron al ver la escena, si Jason ya se le habían salido las lagrima con una sola palmada, y eso que Jason no demuestra dolor, no ni locos pasaban por ahí-

-Jason no dije a sus habitaciones?-dijo sin voltear a Jason quien estaba sobándose el trasero

-Si señor- dijo Jason largándose de ahí

-Entonces… quien sigue?

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Escapada

**Bueno aquí va el cuarto, gracias por sus reviews ~(*-*)~ este capitulo lo hice con mi mejor amiga Ari, no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ella, es genial aquí dejo su link por cierto **

**Leenla es genial!**

**Bueno aquí el cuarto capitulo**

**Es culpa de los nachos**

…**.-**

-Entonces quien sigue?

-Ah no Bruce a mi no me jodas yo ahí no paso- Damian le apunto con su dedo

-Quieres probarlo Damian?.

Damian por instinto o talvez el eclipse de hace poco "La luna de Sangre" lo afecto, que se escondio detrás de Dick.

-Pss Pss- Damian le susurraba a Dick- Protegeme imbécil

Dick le dio un codazo disimuladamente, Bruce estaba viéndolos

-Vamos papa! Pasaremos solo si te vas- Dick reclamaba

-Si papa vete!-Damian mostro su cabeza desde las piernas de Dick-Shu SHU

-Ven aquí y te hare un Shu shu Damian- Bruce le dijo con una severa mirada, haciendo que Damian se volviera a esconder

-Cobardes- se escucho el susurro de Tim al pasar al lado de ellos

Y Tim iba a ser valiente e iba a pasar al lado de Bruce

-Buena decisión hijo-dijo orgullosamente Bruce, sabia que su mirada daba miedo

-Claro- dijo Tim con una sonrisa e hizo lo imaginable… corrió

-MALDITO ESCURRIDIZO TRAIDOR QUIEN ES EL COBARDE EH?-Dick empezó a gritar

Damian le siguió

Dick no era tan buen ejemplo en ese momento

-GALLINA, GALLINA! HASTA DRAKE LA TIENE MAS GRANDE QUE TU!

-DAMIAN! DICK! SILENCIO!-Exclamo Bruce

Dick se callo… Damian no.

-IMBECIL ESPERA QUE TE AGARRE GAY, MALDITO TRAIDOR!

-DAMIAN!

-ME HUBIERAS LLEVADO CONTIGO, CABRON!

-DAMIAN!

Al fin Damian se acordó de su padre y se callo, como si nunca hubiera hablado

-Despues hablare con Tim, ahora quien sigue?

-…

-…

-Mientras mas se tarden, será peor

-...

-…

-Esta bien ustedes se lo hicieron peor- dijo sacándose el cinturón

-Ah no así no- Damian le apunto de nuevo.

-Damian es de mala educación hacer eso

-Que me importa Grayson, ayúdame mejor

-Mi trasero también esta en juego

-Pero quien vale aquí mas, soy yo

-Uno…-Bruce empezó a contar

-PAPA!-Gimotearon los dos en coro

-Dos…

Y ahí cayeron en cuenta que si llegaba al tres habría funeral para sus traseros

Por lo que Damian corrió empujando a Dick haciendo que este casi se cayera, y Damian por molestar se regreso a volver a empujarlo

-Maldito enano, yo te protegia- Dick se levantaba del suelo, solo para que Damian lo volviera a empujar

Damian sonrio con triunfo y al voltearse no sabia si llorar o mearse ahí mismo

-Ha…Aha…Sigues ahí?

Bruce en un rápido movimiento le dio tres cinturonazos en el trasero

-AAAY MALDITO CABRON!

Silencio

-LA CAGUE

Damian siguió el ejemplo de Tim, solo por esta vez

Corrio... y se cayo en las escaleras

-MALDITAS ESCALERAS DE MIERDA QUE HACEN AQUÍ¡?

De repente sintió que le sujetaban desde la cintura y le propinaban seis fuertísimas nalgadas en el trasero

-Auch… Ay..AY PERDON!

-A tu habitación ahora!

Damian no lo defraudo y corrio hacia escaleras arriba

-Muy bien solo faltas tu Dick- dijo volteándose a ver a Dick

-En mi defensa no he hecho nada

-No es un juicio hijo

-Pero yo soy el perjudicado!

-Es tu sentencia-dijo Bruce sonriendo

-Como sea- dijo pasando al lado de Bruce el cual solo le dio una palmada en el trasero

-A tu habitación AHORA!

-Si señor- Dick camino por las escalera, troto, y luego corrio hasta la mansión

El no planeaba quedarse, o no ese problema era de sus hermanos

…-

Jason estaba en su habitación refunfuñando que Bruce lo había atacado sin ningún sentido, esta indefenso!

-No aquí yo no me quedo que Dickiebird, Reemplazo y Demonio se las arreglen solos

Y empezó a empacar

..-

Tim estaba en su habitación en un manojo de nervios

Habia huido!

DE BRUCE!

Genial ahora lo achicaban, lo mataban, lo revivían par degollarlo después, para que Alfred lo cociine y bailen en su tumba

Bueno, tal vez era exagerado, pero sus hermanos eran capaz de todo

No, el no se quedaría para ver su muerte, huiría con tal quienes empezaron fueron Dick y Jason

El huiría

…..-

Damian ya estaba empacando, a el le valia todo, nisiquiera era su casa

Bueno si.

Pero valia madre sus hermanos llegaron primero a la mansión

Sus "hermanos" solo cuando estaba en problemas

Y el les dejaría la mansión, con un Bruce muy cabreado

El huiría

…..-

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Dick se había ido por lo cual Bruce ya estaba en el estudio esperándolos

Podia escuchar el sonido de las duchas de las habitaciones desde lo chicos

Seguian duchándose… el esperaría

Lo que no sabia era que todos sus hermosos, adorados hijos habían dejado encendida la ducha con cronometro puesto para que en un momento se apagaron y no dejar sospechas y habían escapado por la ventana

Incluso Damian activo un robot para que simulara sus pasos

Quien dice que los Waynes no son inteligentes?

….-

Dick iba emocionado a la Baticueva, sacaría la moto que habían dejado y se iria a Costa Rica, las chicas ahí debían de ser lindas, pero no el tenia a Star hacia que estaba bien

Mientras pensaba en eso, choco con algo… mas bien alguien

-La PUTA MADRE QUIEN CARAJOS!?

-JASON?¡

-DICK?¡

-ME ASUTASTES!

- Y TU CREES QUE A MI NO CABRON, CASI ME ORINO ANIMAL!

-Igual que haces aquí- Dick empezó a susurrar

-No. Que haces tu aquí?

-Yo pregunte primero

-Pero yo quiero la respuesta primero Duh- Jason se burlo

-Imbecil

-Seras tu

Escucharon unos pasos en la Baticueva y palidecieron pero reaccionaron al escucharlos mas cerca y se escondieron detrás de una caja

-Shh no hagas ruido Jason

-Ni que fuera imbécil

-Dudo eso

-Tarado

-Tarado tu!

-TARADO TU ABUELA!-Jason grito parándose, olvidándose de que alguien estaba ahí

_Genial ya estoy muerto!_

_Ya vali_

-Jason¡?- La voz de Tim se escucho como eco

-RATA? QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-NO QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?

-SSSSSHH Callense Bruce nos escuchara!

-Dick?

-Tim?

-Jason?- Jason se burlo

-Imbecil si nadie te quiere- La voz de Damian se escucho

-Damian?- pregunto Dick

-SI YA SABEMOS QUE ES DAMIAN PARA QUE PREGUNTAS!-Jason grito

-Callate tarado

Suspiro Dick

-Ok quieren escapar lo entiendo- dijo volteando a ver a cada uno, quienes bajaron la cabeza- Huir no solucionara nada… Huir es… VALE MADRE LA MOTO NEGRA ES MIA!- Dijo corriendo hacia la moto

-CABRON ESA QUERIA YO!-Jason grito empujado a Dick

-QUITATE DRAKE LA ROJA ES MIA!- Damian empezó a golpear a Tim

-QUITATE JASON!-Dick empujaba a Jason lejos de el, haciendo que se cayera

-QUITATE DAMIAN!- Tim también empezó a empujar a Damian y Damian lo boto al suelo

-Muy bien guerra quieres guerra tendras!- Dick empujo a Jason hacia una pared mientras le sujetaba las manos ya que Jason lo quería matar para quedarse con la moto

-Ven si quieres Damian!

-Yo no te quiero, estas feo! De ninguna manera!

-Que puerco eres!

-Puerco tu abuela!

-HEY NO TE PASES CON MI ABUELITA!- Tim lo empujo a la misma pared, donde Dick estaba haciendo lo posible para sobrevivir de las patadas de Jason

Entre todos estaban empujando la pobre pared

Golpeaban demasiado la pared

Hasta que en un momento la pared empezó a temblar

A temblar…

Y a temblar…

Hasta que se dio vuelta, haciendo que los cuatros hermanos cayeran al otro lado de la pared

Pero la pared no tenia lado…

Sino que era una puerta secreta que dirigía a otro lado

O mas bien

Al Monte de la Justicia…

Los cuatro hermanos cayeron en medio de una reunión de la Liga, donde todos TODOS LOS JUSTICIEROS, DESDE SUPERMAN HASTA CHICO BESTIA LOS VOLTEARON A VER

-Maldito Dick tu pierna me esta matando la espalda

-JASON QUITA TU TRASERO DE MI CARA-Damian se quejaba

-AH VAMOS YO SE QUE TE GUSTA

-QUE ASCO!

-TIM QUITATE DE ENCIMA QUE PESAS UN CHINGO!-Dick lo empujo

-Entonces quita tu brazo de encima OBESO

-OBESO TUS NALGAS!

-VEN AQUÍ PUES ANIMAL!- Dijieron en coro Tim y Jason levantándose

Y se dieron cuenta de donde estaban

Dick y Damian también lo notaron poniéndose de pies

Y palidecieron… no tenían sus mascaras

-QUIEN CARAJOS SON ELLOS?-Pregunto Jason alejandose viendo al equipo

…..

….

**Gracias por leer!**


	5. Monte de la Justicia

**Oh gracias por sus reviews ~(*-*)~ ~(*-*)~ Me fascina que les guste mi historia no tienen ni idea, por cierto dudo que se queden con Catwoman fuera raro :l En mi opinión capaz los hace gatos a mis Robins!**

**Freewritter lávate los dientes y que no te de una infección de riñones, toma agua xD**

**Les agradezco que tomen su tiempo para leer mis historias locas **

**Subo los fines de semana, y si no publico es que tuve tareas, o se me arruino la computadora :L**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Aquí va el quinto capitulo**

….-

**Es culpa de los nachos!**

-Callate imbécil! Es obvio que son superhéroes!- dijo emocionado Dick, como si fuera un civil cualquiera, el debía actuar

-Imbecil tu abuela, yo a estos tipejos jamás los he visto- dijo Jason apuntando a todos

-Hahaha es por que siempre estas castigado no ves televisión- Tim se burlo

-Hahaha- Jason se rio sarcástico- Muy graciosa la rata de biblioteca

-Tu eres una rata de alcantarilla

-Pero…-Jason hizo una pausa dramática- La de alcantarilla vive mas que la de biblioteca, quieres saber porque?

-Mmm-Tim se lo pensó- No se, porque?

-Porque- dijo acercándose a Tim poco a poco mientras hablaba- Cuando la rata de alcantarilla mira a la de biblioteca…

-Uhumm?- pregunto Tim un poco asustado por la cara macabra de Jason que estaba poniendo demasiado cerca de el

- Porque…-Jason se acerco hasta su oído misteriosamente- Porque… SE LA COME HASTA DEJAR SUS ORGANOS EN EL SUELO!- Le grito Jason en su cara

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-Hahahahahahaha Tuvistes que ver tu cara!- Jason se empezó a reir hasta que su cara quedo roja y sin aire, por lo que empezó a toser

-Hahahaha-Tomo aire- Ya ya no me rio- dijo al ver que Tim casi lloraba del miedo, y empezó a reírse de nuevo, volteándose- Demonio lo grabaste?

-En HD- Dijo Damian mientras guardaba su celular, también con una cara macabra

-Ya ya chicos dejen a Tim el no les ha hecho nada

-Ya va Dick de plan mama gallina- Jason le saco la lengua, mientras Dick se lo repetía

-Deja de molestar Jason- Dijo Dick mientras le daba un codazo

-No quiero Dick- Dijo devolviéndole el golpe

Mientras que toda la Liga se les quedaba viendo con cara de ¿Cómo diablos entraron?

Y los chicos…

-JASON!- Dick lo boto al suelo ya que Jason lo mordió , haciéndole una llave, mientras Jason le tiraba patadas desde atras

-DICK ME QUEBRARAS EL BRAZO IMBECIL, SI ME LO QUIEBRAS TE QUIEBRO LA CARA DE TARADO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- Grito Jason a todo pulmon, el pejelagarto de Dick le quebraría el brazo!

-DAMIAN BORRA ESE VIDEO!- Por otra parte Tim estaba luchando con Damian por el celular en el que habían grabado haciéndole la broma a Tim

-JAMAS! LO SUBIRE A YOUTUBE, TITULADO "EL MAYOR IMBECIL DE GOTHAM!"- Damian le puso su mano en la cara, alejandolo

-Son de Gotham?- Se escucho una voz a lo lejos

_Genial_

_La cagaron_

-No- se escucho en coro, mientras Jason y Dick se ponían de pie, y Tim y Damian dejaban de pelear

-Aah no dijieron Gotham!- Chico Flash los apunto

-No dijimos Gotham- Jason se interpuso

-Si lo dijeron- Miss Martian hablo

Dick solo quería matar a su amigo por generar el pleito y por ser tan tarado, aunque no podía culparlo nadie sabia sus identidades

-Mentira dije GOHAN EL HIJO DE GOKU!- Damian se defendió con lo ultimo que le quedaba, le gustaba DBZ

-Yo escuche Gotham también- La voz de Superman se escucho por la sala

-Si a mi también me pareció escucharla- La Mujer Maravilla le dio la razón

-Vamos, son chicos los chicos siempre cambian las palabras- A Linterna Verde le valia ya iba tarde a su horario de Burger King , ya casi era las 5:00 pm y su McFlurry diario no podía faltar

-Pero yo también escuche Gotham- John comento

_Todos los Wayne voltearon a ver a Damian molestos, si salian de esa, lo matarían vivo_

Despues se empezó a escuchar un murmullo por toda la salía si habían dicho Gotham o Gohan, algunos decían que Gotham y otros que solamente debía ser un friki que jugaba a ser parte de Dragon Ball, lo que provoco de casi Damian se les tirara encima, solo que sujetado por sus hermanos mayores

-Pero… Como entraron?- Artemisa se pregunto

_Silencio total_

…

Todos voltearon a ver a los chicos y… NO HABIA NADIE!

Todos empezaron a buscar por la sala

Y a buscar desde adentro de las habitaciones y no los encontraron

_Eran buenos_

Hasta que toda la Liga salió afuera en la playa

Y los encontraron peleando en la cima del Monte quien era el primero para suicidarse en el mar

-Tirate tu Damian!- Tim lo empujaba mientras Damian se resistía

-Si vamos Damian el primero en morir siempre es el que nadie quiere!-Jason ayudaba a Tim, el demonio era bueno resistiéndose

-Ya déjenlo- Dick quito a sus hermanos de Damian

-Uf Gracias- Damian le sonrio

-De nada- Dick también le sonrio, y lo cargo en su cintura… para aventarlo al mar

-SIIIII!- Jason y Tim saltaban de alegría atrás al ver a su hermano mayor queriendo tirar a Damian al mar, es algo que no ves todos los dias

-SUELTAME TRAIDOR IMBECIL!

-Vamos a la UNA!- Dick empezaba a columpiar a Damian de un lado a otro

-NOOOOOOOO- Damian gritaba con todo mientras veía el mar desde lejos

-SIIIIIIII- En cambio Tim y Jason empezaban a gritar que lo tirara

- A LAS DOS!

-QUITATE GRAYSON SUELTAME! TE LO ORDENO!

-DICK! DICK! DICK! DICK!-Mientras los otros dos le hacían barra a Dick

-Y A LAS TRES!- Y Dick lo lanzo en el aire, paa volver a agarrarlo

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Damian solo grito con los ojos cerrados ya llorando

-Hahahahahaha-Ahora era el turno de Tim de reir

-Lo grabastes Timmy?

-En HD-Respondio con sarna- Y lo titulare…

-El mayor imbécil de Gotham- Respondieron Dick y Jason mientras se reian

-Dulce venganza!- Los tres chocaron las manos

-Esperen a que se lo diga a papa!- dijo Damian restregándose los ojos, se había muerto del miedo

-Como pudieron hacer eso?- la voz de Canario Negro se escucho desde lejos, quien definitivamente llego corriendo donde Damian

-Aaah?- Los chicos, incluyendo a Damian la miraron confundidos

-Como que Ahh? Casi matan a esta pequeña y adorable criatura- dijo mientras abrazaba a Damian

-Sueltame! Tengo 12 años! No soy adorable- Damian intentaba safarse de su abrazo

-Aaaaaaaaw- Los chicos se burlaron en coro, y le tomaban fotos

-Callanse esperen que los agarre

-Aaaaaaw dice que nos va a golpear- Dick se le acerco haciéndole caritas a la cabeza atrapada de Damian

-Quien es la coshita mas fea de todas Ah? Shi eres tu eres tu!- Jason se le unió, mientras Tim no paraba de reírse

-Coshita del demonio- Tim le acaricio el cabello

_Error _

_Todos saben que Damian odia que le toquen el cabello_

Y los empujo a los tres, haciendo que cayeran al precipicio

-Aaaaah- Un grito ahogado se escucho desde el otro lado de la playa, donde Canario negro les dijo a los héroes,y mini-heroes que ella sola podía con ellos, y la dejaran

_Otro error_

_Nadie puede solo con los Wayne_

_Nadie_

Superman y Linterna Verde salieron volando para rescatar a los chicos de que se ahogaran y Aquaman ya había dado la señal de que los animales acuaticos los rescataran

Pero otra vez no los hayaron

No estaban en el mar…

Estaban de lo mas secos en la playa remolcándose de que, les entro arena en los ojos y que matarían a Damian dejándolo abandonado en un agujero en la arena

Realmente nadie sabia como habían llegado ahí

Se suponía que estarían en el mar!

-Como diablos llegaron ahí?- Superman bajo para preguntar

-Aaah?- preguntaron en coro

-Como que Ah? Como llegaron ahí?-La Mujer Maravilla pregunto

-Solamente nos sujetamos a la roca con una mano y con la otra mano hicimos una cuerda con la liana, con la que pudimos dar una voltereta y llegar hasta aquí- Tim informo sonriente- Hasta que nos cayo arena en los ojos

-SI estúpido Damian nos cayo arena-Jason se le unió

-Por falta de amor es enano-Dick comento serio

-Creo que es eso- Jason se le unió con cara seria

-Definitivamente escuche que si los enanos como Damian no tienen amor se vuelven como los Umpa-Lumpas

-Los de La fabrica de Chocolates?-Jason pregunto interesado

-Exacto- Dick le comento serio

-Oooh- Jason se puso a analizar, cuando escucho a sus hermanos reir- Me engañaron animales!

-Hahaha que imbécil!- Dick se puso a reir

-Imbecil tu madre!- Jason le respondio

-La tuya!

-No tengo!

-Ni yo!

-Entonces tu padre!

-Es el mismo!

-A quien le importa!

-Tarados- Tim se unio

-A ti quien te metió Rata!

-Ya deja a Tim, Jason

-Es algo inevitable su destino es sufrir conmigo

-YA BASTAAA!- La voz de Batman se escucho desde lo alto

Los Wayne se pusieron en posición

Papa había llegado

….

….

…

**Gracias por leer. Les dedico esta historia a ustedes**

**Pondre mas accion en el siguiente**


	6. Huidas y jaula

**Es culpa de los nachos! **

**Lamento enserio no haber escrito lamento la tardanza pero saben algo? No es mi culpa, mi computadora se arruino y las tareas están hasta el cuello**

**Igual me disculpo**

**Eeeh Guest no busques mi dirección ni me mates X.X ya escribi :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ya saben**

**Bueno aquí sigo**

…**..-**

**Es culpa de los nachos!**

-YA BASTAA!

Los tres hermanos Wayne se pusieron en posición firmes

Papi había llegado

Los tres: Dick, Jason y Tim están bien derechos y sus brazos estaban a sus costados

El sudor se resbalaba en sus frentes

Y… la risa de Damian se hacia presente

-Hahahaha IMBECILES!-Damian desde lo alto los apunto con su dedo mientras no paraban de reírse

-Espera que?-un confundido Jason pregunto dejando su pose de soldado

-Hahahahahaha

-Espera…-Dick entrecerró los ojos- MALDITO NOS ENGAÑASTES CON ESA GRABADORA!

-Hahaha el que imbécil nace, imbécil se queda-Damian se reia metiendo de nuevo su celular en su bolsillo

-Espera a que te agarre tarado- Tim le grito

-Entonces porque no vienes?

-Y porque no bajas tu?

-YA QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR!-Green Arrow se interpuso en la pelea

-NOOO!- Los Wayne lo voltearon a ver enojados como si el tuviera la culpa

Damian se bajo de la roca ya que Canario Negro lo molestaba con su mirada

Las miradas no matan, pero no todas atraen

-Aparte quienes son niños?-Superman pregunto después de que Damian estuviera a la par de sus hermanos

El silencio volvio

Silencio

Y mas silencio

Todos se miraban entre todos buscando la respuesta

-Que te importa-Damian corto el silencio

-Yo soy Juan-Jason hablo aguantándose la risa

-Pedro- Tim levanto la mano como presentándose siguiendo a Jason

-Como sea, no que eran Dick y Damian?-Megan pregunto

-No-Jason hablo

-No?

-Entonces?

-Somos Pedro y Juan

-Y quien es Tim y Jason?

-No se

-Aaaah!-Superman se paso la mano por la cara

Esos niños si que lo irritaban

-Muy bien si no quieren decir la verdad, el lazo lo hara- Mujer Maravilla se acerco agitando su lazo de la verdad

-Mierda-Dick expreso

-Muy bien chicos ya saben que hacer-Jason hablo suave solo para que sus hermanos escucharan- Huyan como si fura el cinturón de papa

-Ahh?

-Que no les da miedo esa mierda que pica?

-Claro

-Entonces imaginemos que ese lazo, es el cincho

-De acuerdo-Todos asintieron

-Muy bien-Mujer Maravilla se acercaba mas agitando el lazo-Hora de decir la verdad

Los Wayne se voltearon a ver de nuevo y corrieron

….-

Mientras tanto Bruce ya estaba desesperado sus hijos no bajaban!

Y si habían huido!?

No, ya los había atrapado, no eran tan tontos

Mejor esperaría un poco mas

…..-

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Los Wayne iban corriendo por toda la playa con toda la Liga por detrás

Los chicos eran escurridizos

Nadie los podía atrapar

Incluso a Superman se le iban!

-Aaaaah me canse- Jason se cayo en la arena

-Jaaason!- Sus hermanos se voltearon

-No puedo mas-Dijo tosiendo- Dejenme aquí- Tosia mas-Sigan sin mi

-Claro- Dick empezó a correr con sus hermanos atrás

-Que hijos de puta tenían que quedarse conmigo al final!- Jason se paro y siguió corriendo

-Si te mueres solo es uno menos, solo faltarían Drake y Grayson-Damian hablo mientras corria

-Ojala te caigas y te agarren-Tim hablo

-TRAIDOOOOORESS!- Jason los alcanzo y se abalanzo en los otros

-Imbecil! ME ENTRO ARENA-Dick hablo

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA TODD!

-JASON CABRON!

-ESO SE GANAN POR TRAIDORES!- Jason decía levantándose cuando Dick se le tiro encima

-COME ARENA MEJOR!-Dick le ponía la cara contra la arena haciendo que le entarara en los ojos

-QUITATE ANIMAL SIN CORREA, ME ENTRO ARENA!

-JAMAS! ESTO ES VENGANZA!

-VENGAAANZA!-Damian y Tim se paraban y se lanzaron en Dick

-Aaaaugh me… muero.. pesan muchos vacas gordas!

-QUITENSE DE MI DAMIAN Y TIMOTHY!

-VENGANZA!

-VENGANZA!

Mientras toda la Liga los miraba confundidos

_Nunca dejan de pelear, pero cuando atacan a uno, todos se unen_

-Muy bien acabemos con esto!- Linterna Verde activo su anillos elevando a todos los Wayne en el aire

-PERO QUE MIERDA!

-JASON SE MAS EDUCADO!

-ME ESTA LEVANTANDO CON SU ANILLO DE JUGUETE Y QUIERES QUE SEA EDUCADO!

-Espera que?!- Linterna verde los solto y los Wayne se retorcían de dolor en la arena-No es de juguete es una aparato alienige-

-La misma mierda-Damian hablo

-Buena esa- Sus hermanos le dieron los cinco a Damian

-Muy bien Linterna llevalos dentro del Monte

-Jamas!- Los Wayne se pararon y se volvieron a caer… todos tenían los pies atravesados

-Quita tu pata Timothy!-Jason lo empujo

-Es pie tarado

-Igual es algo tuyo a nadie le interesa! Auchh Damian deja de patearme

-No hasta que Dick deje de hacerlo!

-Y a mi que me importa que es lo que haga Dick!

-Entonces no

-Dick deja de patear a Damian-Jason le rogo, el enano tenia fuerza

-No hasta que Timothy se quite!-Dick renego

-Y a mi que mierdas me interesa!

-Llévatelos -Superman hablo

Y los Wayne ni sintieron que los elevaban de nuevo por ir peleando

….-

Ya había pasado una hora

Bruce seguía esperando

Tal vez se estarían echando crema, para humectarse

Si eso debía de ser

La humectación de la piel es buena

Esperaría que terminaran de echársela y llegaran

El esperaría

….-

-Donde carajos estamos?- Jason hablo después que no tenia nada que decir

-Jason esa boca!

-Dick empollon tu también has dicho asi que cállate! Hasta los enanos las han dicho

-Tch- El típico ruido de Damian

-Ves me insulto mentalmente-Jason lo apunto

-Y como sabes que te insulte?

-Intuicion-Jason hablo arrogante

-He leído que la intuición solo lo tienen los animales-Tim comento

Los Wayne hasta Jason se pusieron a reir

-Mmm cierto donde estamos?- Tim volvió a hablar

-Parece una vitrina-Damian hablo

-Nos encerraron en una habitación de espejos!-Jason medio grito

-Es una jaula!- Dick le dio un coscorrón

-Se que no soy genio como Timothy, pero solo se que estás mas jodido que yo!- Jason se lo regreso

-Es una habitación polarizada para que no salgamos- Tim hablo

-Exacto una jaula-Dick le volvió el coscorrón a Jason

-Muy bien ya se dieron cuenta de donde están- El señor marciano se acerco a la vitrina-Es para que dejen de pelear mientras analizamos quienes son

-Señor- Jason hablo sorprendiendo a todos su educación- Solo somos niños callejeros que buscábamos comida en una alcantarilla- Hizo como si quisiera lloran- Esos tipejos de aquí-dijo apuntando a sus hermanos- Son personas que me encontré en las calles y hicimos un grupo, déjenos salir para seguir en nuestra pobreza por favor

-Pobrecitos-Un monton de susurros de parte de las mujeres se empezó a escuchar por el salón

-No fue nuestra intención interrumpir a super-superheroes como ustedes solo queríamos alimento-Tim le siguió la corriente

-Entonces llegaron por una alcantarilla de Gotham?- El señor Marciano pregunto recordándose de la pelea anterior

-Si señor- Los Wayne respondieron

-Muy bien eso cambia la cosa

Los Wayne tuvieron la esperanza de irse

-Solo que si no estuvieran bien vestidos y su ropa no fuera de marcas internacionales les creería

-Diablos!

-Señor robamos!- Fue la ultima cosa desesperada que pudo decir Tim

Todos lo voltearon a ver incrédulo

-Enserio Timmy? Enjaulados con superhéroes de la justicia y dices que robamos?

-Uups

-"Uups " te voy a dar yo imbécil- Damian lo empujo

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió!- Tim se defendió

-Y dicen que yo soy el tarado!- Jason se quejo

-Entonces- Superman hablo ignorando la pelea- Quienes son?

-…

**Gracias por leer y lamento la tardanza Saludos!**


	7. Guerra

**Es culpa de los nachos!**

**De nuevo, lamento la tardanza, culpen a todos mis maestros que se han unido para dejarme tanta tarea! Es de ellos la culpa!**

**Dragonazabache gracias por tu review y dile a tu papa gracias por mi parte enserio le agradezco**

**Y Bueno aquí empezare la historia**

**Espero que les guste**

**Adios!**

…..-

-Entonces quienes son?

-…

-…

-…

-Somos personas importantes eso es todo- Jason hablo haciéndose el importante

-Si y yo soy Bruce Wayne-Superman se burlo, sintiéndose tonto al rebajarse con un adolescente

Pero ellos se pusieron a reir?

-Ese tipejo bueno para nada?- Jason se meaba de la risa

-No puedo creer que haya dicho algo tan imbécil!- Dijo Dick mientras se apoyaba en Damian

-Quitate tarado, si Bruce es imbécil tu eres el triple- Damian empujaba a Dick pero era muy pesado!

-Jamas tu eres mi cojin

-Los cojines son los de los sofás- Tim hablo

-Da igual, el punto es que es mi mueble

-Mueble tu abuela!

-La tuya ya que es gorda!

-YA CALLENSE!- Superman perdió los estribos

-NOOOO!

-Aaaaah!-Superman dejo el salón enojado

Adolescentes quien los entiende?

…-

Mientras tanto Bruce se impaciento sus hijos se tardaban demasiado!

Salio del estudio y se fue hacia las escaleras pero a quien veía primero?

Damian se enojaría si iba, pero también si es el ultima diría que solo por que es el menor y un monton de carajadas

Si iba donde Jason seguramente terminarían peleando que no respeta su privacidad y que se iria de la casa

Si iba donde Dick el estaría dormido y terminaría peleando con el

Y finalmente Tim el no le diría nada

Aah amaba a su hijo era el único que no le traia ningún problema

-Bien ire donde Tim- Bruce se dijo emocionado mientras subia las escaleras … cuando se encontró con Alfred

-Señor Bruce se siente bien para hablar solo?

-Ohh Alfred no estoy perfecto, has visto a los chicos?

-Me temo que no Señor Bruce deben de estar en sus habitaciones

-Si pues ahorita voy donde Tim

-Buena elección señor

….-

-Lalalalalalalalala

-LALALALALALALALALA

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAA

-LALALALALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

-Genial Jason!

-Ya sabia que cantaba hermoso

Mientras tanto los Waynes se aburrieron, los Waynes aburridos no es nada bueno

Decidieron hacer una competencia de quien cantaba mejor y los Waynes era pesimos cantando

-Esto es un castigo- La mujer Canario se quejaba

-Ni me lo digas- Superman estaba a su lado

-MUY BIEN!-La voz de el señor Marciano se escucho por el salón, haciendo que todos se callaran

-Muy bien que?- Damian hablo

-Empecé a analizar su voz y descubri algo sobre ustedes

_Genial la cagaron!_

-Es que ninguno de ustedes son hermanos, lo que significa que su historia es real

-Que historia?-Jason pregunto

Silencio

Se sentía la tensión y el enojo palpable en el salón y eso que ellos estaban en es jaula

-¡¿COMO QUE QUE HISTORIA¡? LA QUE USTEDES ERAN POBRES Y ROBABAN!

-Aaah esa- Dick hablo

-Vieron somos unos tipejos pobres que roban-Tim hablo, sintiéndose bien después de que sus hermanos lo querían golpear

-Eso significa que iran a una correccional!

-QUEEEEEEE?!

…..-

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN?

Un Bruce muy agitado y nervioso iba bajando las escaleras

Sus hijos desaparecieron!

-DONDE CARAJOS ESTAN!? RICHARD, TIMOTHY ,JASON Y DAMIAN SALGAN AHORA!

-Señor creo que los señoritos no estan

-AAAAAAAH! DONDE ESTARAN!

-Ni idea

-AAAAAAAAH- Alfred no ayudaba!

-No no se

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-No se

Bruce salió de la sala y se fue hacia la Baticueva observaría desde las cámaras de la casa donde se fueron sus hijos

Pero lo que encontró en una cámara no tenia palabras

No sabia si sentirse orgulloso o enojado

Desde una cámara del Monte de la Justicia se podía ver a cuatro jovenes golpeando a todos los héroes de la Liga

Que diablos paso?

….-

-QUEEE?

-Asi es son unos jovenes solitarios que necesitan disciplina

-DISCIPLINA TU MADRE! YO ME LARGO!- Damian empezaba a empujar y golpear a todas las paredes de la jaula

-Por mi abuela ENLOQUECIO!- Tim grito

-VALE MADRE AYUDA!-Jason y Dick le gritaron

Todos los Waynes empezaron a golpear las paredes,mientras que la Liga los ignoraba ya que eran a base de personas sin superhéroes

-Bien no nos están viendo, ya saben que tienen que hacer chicos Mision ABxC Ahora- Dick susurro a sus hermanos

Mientras la Liga los ignoraba y buscaba sus identidades

Y los más jovenes hablaban entre ellos

Los Wayne sacaron sus cinturones de Robines

Regla N°1 Jamas dejes tu cinturón

Y los Wayne son "obedientes" en esas cosas

Cada uno saco sus armas para romper el vidrio sigilosamente

Sin que la Liga se diera los Wayne salieron de ahí

Todos estaban ya afuera justo enfrente de los portales hasta que…

-Tengo hambre-Jason hablo

Todos los voltearon a ver

-IMBECIL!

-¿Com- Da igual A ELLOS!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Los Waynes y los superhéroes empezaron a pelear

…..-

**Diez minutos después**

El Monte de Justicia era la tercera Guerra Mundial

Todos los jovenes incluyendo a Superboy estaban atrapados en una capsula

Todos los superhéroes de la Liga estaban cansados en un lado de la habitación

Y al otro estaban los Waynes totalmente cansados y llenos de aceite y polvo de concreto

-Son buenos- Mujer Maravilla hablo

-Ya sabíamos

Los Wayne sonrieron

Y aplausos se empezaron a escuchar de desde el portal

Y ahí estaba Batman

….-

**Saludos!**


End file.
